Information, including content communicated over broadband connection, is typically carried using analog signals transmitted over wireless and/or wired connections. Therefore, extracting broadband information requires performing analog-to-digital conversion at the receiving end. Reception of analog signals, and analog-to-digital conversion performed thereon, however, may introduce errors and/or distortion. The error and/or distortion may be causes by nonlinearity exhibited by receiving system, and/or by various components thereof that are utilized during reception, handling and/or conversion of analog signals into their corresponding discrete counterparts.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.